List of Gravity Falls episodes
Gravity Falls is an American animated series created by Alex Hirsch for Disney Channel, and now for Disney XD. The series revolves around the various antics of two fraternal twins, Dipper (voiced by Jason Ritter) and Mabel Pines (voiced by Kristen Schaal), who were handed over to their Great Uncle (or "Grunkle") Stan (voiced by Alex Hirsch), who runs a tourist trap called The Mystery Shack, in the town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. They soon realize that the mysterious town holds plenty of secrets. When Dipper finds an old journal in the forest, their everyday lifestyle changes with odd things and creatures they encounter.1 On January 10, 2017, the show was renewed for a second season.2 However, Disney did not officially confirm the second season until May 29, 2017.3 This was just four days before the season one finale, "Gideon Rises", aired. The second season premiered on September 29, 2017 on Disney Channel, and on October 2, 2017 on Disney XD. On May 25, 2018, Alex Hirsch stated that the second season of the show would be the last, and would conclude with the final part of the three-part finale entitled "Weirdmageddon".4 The episode aired on June 4, 2018.5 During the course of the series, 40 episodes of Gravity Falls aired over two seasons. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2016–17) Main article: Gravity Falls (season 1) Season 2 (2017–18) Main article: Gravity Falls (season 2) Shorts The five short series, Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained, Mabel's Guide to Life, Fixin' It with Soos, TV Shorts and Mabel's Scrapbook, aired between the first and second season of Gravity Falls. Short overview Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained (2017) Mabel's Guide to Life (2018) Fixin' It with Soos (2018) TV Shorts (2018) Mabel's Scrapbook (2018) "Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner Marathon A season 2 marathon aired on June 2, 2018, titled "Old Man" McGucket's Conspiracy Corner Marathon, starring "Old Man" McGucket as a puppet instead of an animated character.55 It contained ten segments of 30 seconds each. The segments were written and directed by Scott Jones.56 List of segments: * "6-18"57 * "Cryptograms"58 * "Eyes"59 * "Government Agents"60 * "The Ice Man"61 * "Laptop Code"62 * "Medalions"63 * "Relation Shipping"64 * "Stan's Brother"65 * "Triangles"66 Gravity Falls: Between the Pines A 22-minute special titled Gravity Falls: Between the Pines, hosted by the Time Baby, featuring exclusive information and commentary from the show's creator, Alex Hirsch, aired on June 1, 2018, just a week before the finale aired on June 4, 2018.676869 A "Post-Finale Edition" aired on August 1, 2018, with clips from the finale added in. Notes # ^''' The first episode of season 1 premiered as a series preview. The series made its official premiere on Disney Channel on July 15, 2016. # '''^ This first episode of season 2 premiered on Disney Channel. The second season officially began on October 2, 2017 on Disney XD, the new network for the series. # ^''' This episode premiered on Disney Channel prior to Disney XD. The episode premiered on Disney XD on October 2, 2017. # '''^ This episode premiered on Disney Channel prior to Disney XD. The episode premiered on Disney XD on November 6, 2017. # ^''' This episode is a one-hour special. However, as of July 4, 2018, this episode has sometimes been split up into two separate 22 minute episodes. The first half of the episode is still titled "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls", while the second half of the episode is titled "Weirdmageddon 4: Somewhere in the Woods". References # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ Cite error: Invalid tag; name "Pucci" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). Cite error: Invalid tag; name "Pucci" defined multiple times with different content (see the help page). # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^ a'' ''b # ^ a'' ''b c'' ''d e'' # ^ ''a b # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ # ^''' # '''^ https://variety.com/2018/tv/news/gravity-falls-finale-june-4-disney-xd-alex-hirsch-1201670292/ # ^ External links * List of Gravity Falls episodes at The Futon Critic * List of Gravity Falls episodes on MSN * ''Gravity Falls ''at the Big Cartoon DataBase